User talk:Moloch/Build:N/Me EC Hero Supporter
Requesting votes, I do believe this is ready for use from the go. Moloch 00:01, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :Elite is poor, the rest of the bar is standard. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:03, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::It's got a few things going for it. The elite will make the conditions blow up on the mob. Nearby is a good range. It's pretty spammable, and it's cheap. Say you have 10 seconds of on the target; hero will EC it and make it 17 to nearby, then EC the nearby... you get my point. Also since the hero has EC, it doesn't need Enfeebling Blood. It can use Enfeeble+EC, sure it costs a lil more but there's no sacrifice involved in that combo. Moloch 00:10, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::Actually I have a hilarious idea for this build. Going to work on it now. Moloch 00:41, 17 August 2008 (EDT) The name - just no. Please move it to something that reflects what's actually in the build. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:39, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :Done. Name is now something non-retarted. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:40, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::It's also way, way less amusing now ;) Oh and actually, the name reflected the build. It doctors your team and makes the other team feel bad. ^^ Moloch 10:45, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::Good idea, but IMO, something else > Rip Enchantment in most of PvE. Cripple too. How about Phantom Pain + Drain/Shatter Delusions for DW spread? - Generic Wiki-er 11:06, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::It's a damn easy way to inflict bleeding, not to mention a fast recharging enchantment removal, which does have its uses. Other professions have easier times DWing than this character, he'd need to spec into Illusion as well for that. Moloch 11:30, 17 August 2008 (EDT) Now you've made the bar worse. The first bar was the best bar. Weaken Armor is already AoE. Crippling is useless and pointless. 50% of monsters are immune to bleeding from Rip (though rip is a good skill). EC is pointless. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:22, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :"Is already"? You mean from the Paragon AR? Moloch 20:10, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::Fixed. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:18, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::WA is Adjacent, EC extends to Nearby, which is quite a big difference in range. It's the same thing with Plague Sending. Crippling isn't "useless and pointless"... it's a pretty good condition to ensure foes stay balled a little longer while you hit them up with your AoE. However the microing issue is a little annoying when it comes to IoH. You should review EC again, it's much stronger than you think it is. If this would be the only Curses specced character on the team it would quite definitely use an AoE hex or two. Moloch 01:47, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::It's weak, especially when it's to the point where it's redundant. It's an elite Epidemic as far as PvE is concerned. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 11:55, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::No. It really isn't. Yes, it's an elite Epidemic. The difference is 1: it will keep the conditions going with no need to reapply (a 5 second Daze turns into 12 seconds on the first EC with a Silencing spear), and 2: it extends to a range that's a lot bigger. I'm not sure if you've tried it, but I've run this general idea (EC Necro) on a hero for the last few days, and it's been working very well for me. Yes, I've tried Plague Signet, Epidemic and the other similar things... and this is a lot stronger. (By the way the least favorite skill on the bar is Weaken Armor for me, for two reasons: 1, armor-dependant damage is of very limited value to me, and 2, it's leeching the Cracked off the paras at least every 8 seconds. Moloch 14:30, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::It doesn't matter what conditions you have when you're not actually killing the targets. Phantom Pain + Drain is a horrible combo. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:02, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::No, Phantom Pain + Drain isn't a great combination. The first thing you said made no sense. Moloch 16:33, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::It makes sense when killing things is the objective. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:09, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::This is a support character, not a DPS character. People die pretty good if you manage to daze, cripple and deep wound them in an AoE. More substance, please! Moloch 03:44, 19 August 2008 (EDT) Hypochondria? No... If you're going to be spreading conditions then you need to be able to spread DW. I know Accumulated Pain is in the variants, but a deep wound should be main bar. You talk about Daze a lot too, but I don't where you're planning on getting it. 75.61.32.166 16:47, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :This isn't meant to be the only character capable of inflicting a condition on the team. Its main use is taking a hard condition affecting only one foe and spread it through a mob. Moloch 16:51, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::Ok, but why not make it capable of spreading better conditions than weakness and cracked armor. If this wasn't a hero build, I'd suggest putting Technobabble for dazed and "Finish Him!" for deep wound. But you can't do that...so... Karate Jesus 16:54, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Any/Me_EC_Motormouth :::The "good thing" about the hero is how it's capable of reflecting conditions from your team. It's also got very good energy management. However, it's definitely possible to inflict other conditions. I've considered switching primary to E. Moloch 17:45, 18 August 2008 (EDT) Requesting input On elementalist version. Moloch 04:05, 19 August 2008 (EDT)